7 one-shots for Gruvia week
by Shadow Mystery
Summary: This is my collection of Gruvia week one-shots. Please read. Day 3: Change
1. Ambiguity

**A/N: My one-shots for Gruvia week. Enjoy! The prompts for the week are: 1. Ambiguity * 2. Nervous * 3. Change * 4. First * 5. Longing * 6. Heat * 7. Forever*. My stories may not have anything to do with the prompt when you read it, but nevertheless, hope you like it!**

#gruviaweek

#Day1.

~Ambiguity~

Gray was an enigma. He was cold, silent and mysterious. He was one of those people who didn't believe in love.

Juvia was the exact opposite. She was warm, loud and open to everything and everyone. She was one of those people who believed in eternal love.

And maybe, that was why, Gray felt drawn to the girl. She was fun, loving and caring. Even though she could get obsessive, she knew exactly when to get serious. She was strong and equally able. And she could perform miracles on Gray.

Juvia could make Gray smile when he was sad. She had made him smile on Ul's death anniversary and, before that, on the occasion he had learnt about Ultear's sacrifice. No one else had ever been able to do that. Not even Erza, who knew him so well, could make him feel like when he was with Juvia; safe, happy and loved.

Juvia always said that Gray took away her perpetual rain, but the way Gray saw it, Juvia was taking away the rain in his heart, little by little. And Gray would do anything, just about anything, to see her smile.

'Gray-sama!' Gray heard those words from afar. _Sama, _he thought. Juvia's special title for him and only for him. He turned to see Juvia running towards him.

She stopped as she neared him and clapped once. "Hey, Juvia." Gray greeted her. "What's up?"

"Juvia heard a song!" She chirped. "And Juvia wanted to sing a bit of it to Gray-sama!"

Gray was amused. She had run all this way to sing a song for him. Well it wouldn't hurt and Gray had never heard Juvia sing before. He fought his urge to smile and said," All right then, go ahead."

Juvia grinned at Gray at took in a breath, and then she began in a mesmerizing voice.

"_Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo,_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai_

_Yasashisa wo kimi wo kuretakara,_

_Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda_

_Arigatou"_

"What?" Gray blurted out dumbly. He hadn't understood heads or tails of what she'd sung. "What does that mean?" He was curious.

Juvia giggled. "Gray-sama will just have to find out." And then she ran back.

"Weirdo." Gray said to himself, smiling. But he'd definitely find out what she'd sung for was feeling something warm in his heart that he couldn't put a finger on. But whatever that was, he still loved that crazy girl.

Wait, what?

**A/N : Just a short and pointless drabble that has absolutely nothing to with the prompt. Hope you liked it anyway. Let me know your thoughts! And Happy Gruvia week again!**

**And for anyone who wants to know, The song extract is from 'Towa No Kizuna' by DaisyxDaisy feat. Another Infinity, the fairy tail opening of Tenrou arc. The extract roughly means:**

"_**There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections **__**  
**__**the everlasting bond you have given me. **__**  
**__**Because you have given me gentleness, **__**  
**__**I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you."**_

**At least, that's what the internet said.**

**~ Mystery**


	2. Nervous

**A/N: Day two of Gruvia week! The prompt for today is: Nervous* I had this idea last night, and just needed to stick with it. And as always, enjoy!**

**Dedication to my first reviewer ever, BrigitteOo, whose birthday was recent. Belated Happy Birthday! I just heard the news!**

**#gruviaweek**

**#Day2**

**~Nervous~**

To say Juvia was overjoyed was an understatement. To say she was beyond overjoyed was more like it, and that statement fitted the occasion very well. But being overjoyed did not stop her from being nervous or in better words, terrified. Yes, Juvia Loxar, the eternal optimist was scared to death on her wedding day. It was still early in the afternoon and the wedding would take place at sunset and Juvia had an hour or so before Lucy, Erza and Wendy would arrive to prepare the bride.

Juvia had always dreamt of her wedding with gray before. But as the real thing came to her, why was she nervous? Sure, all brides were nervous before their wedding. But Juvia didn't know what sort of nervousness she was feeling. All she knew was that her nervousness had nothing to do with her wedding day.

###

Gray Fullbuster stood in front of the mirror to admire his tux. Gray never cared about what he wore, considering that he never wore anything, but today was different. And somehow, today Gray wanted to look his best.

'Oh, man! That's enough of looking, snowflake! You still look like shit.' Gray heard Natsu comment from behind him. He turned around to glare at Natsu, who started laughing. Despite the entire ruckus, Gray was happy and somehow, he was not a bit scared to build his future with Juvia.

###

Juvia twirled around in her bridal gown while Lucy and Erza watched. Wendy was smiling and throwing in little comments that made Juvia smile. Juvia's hair was in a neat and intricate loose side bun, with a few loose strands falling on her face. Her make-up was light, with her eyes being the most defined. Juvia was the perfect beauty.

"You look amazing, Juvia." Lucy said with a smile. "I wish I looked like that on my wedding day." She added with a wee bit of sadness.

"Oh no!" Juvia was horrified. "Lucy-san looked gorgeous! Juvia wishes she looked like Lucy-san did!"

Lucy giggled and opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Y'all decent in there?" Juvia immediately recognised the gruff voice of Gajeel, who would walk her down the aisle, outside the door.

"Gajeel-kun!" She shrieked almost running to the door." "Wait up, miss!" Erza pulled her back by her shoulder. "No running in that dress!" She ordered.

Erza pushed Juvia into a chair and got the door herself.

"Gajeel-kun!" She exclaimed, seeing how well Gajeel was dressed in a tux. Even his hair was pulled back into a neat pony. "You look good!"

"Yeah. Whatever, raindrop." He greeted back. "Ya ready to go?" He offered her his hand that she took with uneasiness. " Juvia thinks so." She answered him. And together they walked to their position.

###

Juvia was gripping Gajeel's hand tightly as they walked. Her grip on his hand tightened the minute she saw Gray waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Gray looked handsome, she wouldn't deny it, and he was really smiling. His smile widened when he saw Juvia, but she felt numb. She suddenly felt worried and insecure. Juvia didn't notice her reaching Gray or Gajeel letting go of her hand after giving her a kiss on the forehead or the preist going on with his duty. She didn't hear Gray say 'I do' and when the priest looked at her for a reply to his question.

Juvia spoke. "I can't."

Dead silence. The entire room was staring at her. Gray was shocked. Juvia Loxar just said that she wouldn't marry Gray Fullbuster.

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama." And then she ran out of the church and Gray tore right after her.

###

"Juvia, stop!" She could hear Gray yelling from behind. But she wouldn't stop. To be honest, Juvia didn't know why she was running or where she was going.

"I said, stop!" Gray had now caught up to Juvia and grabbed her by her wrist. " What's wrong with you?" he yelled at her, angrily.

But his anger vanished when he saw that she was crying and shaking and sniffing. She was doing everything that she shouldn't be doing on that day, their special day.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray asked lifting her face in his hands.

" I...I don't know!" Juvia yelled exasperated. Gray patiently waited for Juvia to continue. He knew from her sudden change in speaking that the problem was serious.

"I'm scared Gray." She whispered. "I feel like...*hic*...like I pushed you *hic* into this. What if," She drew in a long shaky breath, " it doesn't work out? I know you're not ready for this Gray. Neither am I. I know it now. What if we mess up? What if..." She paused before saying the hardest bit, "...if you begin to hate me?"

Gray was surprised. This was how weak and insecure Juvia was? But somehow Gray could understand her. This was exactly how he felt a few months ago, when he'd proposed Juvia. He was afraid of rejection, even if the possibility of it was zero. And Gray knew that the very thought, the very possibility of him hating Juvia, was enough to shatter her on the inside.

"Don't." He told her, pulling her closer to him, placing her head on his chest. "Everything's going to be perfect, okay? I can't ever hate you. And I know you know that. We'll be all right, Juvia. Both of us will be all right." He held her tighter. "And I know that because no matter what happens, know that I'll always be right here with you."

Gray could feel Juvia nodding her head against his chest.

"Let's go get married, shall we?" Gray broke from the hug. "On second thoughts," Gray smirked at Juvia. "I now pronounce us husband and wife."

Their lips met and in that moment all their fear had disappeared.

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote this. This is probably the worst story today. I think I deviated from the prompt again. I'm so sorry if the story is bad. This sounded so much better in my mind. I deserve to be chased with fire. But then again, hope you liked it!**


	3. Change

**A/N: Day three of Gruvia week! Today's prompt: Change. I hope you like it!**

**#gruviaweek**

**#Day3**

**~Change~**

_Grey_. This was Juvia's thought in the morning as she glanced in the mirror. No, she wasn't thinking about Gray, her husband. She was thinking, with a little shock, about the faint grey on her hair that looked like a short highlight. Yes, Juvia was getting her very first strand of white hair in her late 40's.

"_Gray!_" Juvia called out in agony as he rushed out the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

He ran to her side and held her by her shoulders, his face etched with worry for his love. "Are you all right, Juvia? Are you hurt?" He was checking her hands while he inquired, hoping to see some wound or scratch.

"I'm all right, Gray." Juvia said while taking in a good view of his chest. In her defence, it wasn't her fault that Gray had a great chest. "But Juvia's getting old!" She whined to Gray, who was surprised.

"That's it?" He asked her, truly perplexed. Weren't they supposed to get old? Gray decided to stop dwelling on that question and pay more attention to whatever Juvia was currently saying.

"My hair is turning grey!" She tugged at a white strand of hair and showed it Gray. "See?"

Even though Gray knew that the situation was pretty serious to Juvia, he couldn't deny the humour of it either. And Juvia's worried face and cries of useless thoughts made him bellow out with laughter.

The loud laugh caught Juvia's attention. "What? Why are you laughing?" Juvia looked offended and pouted at Gray. Even at this age, those pouts of Juvia got Gray.

"I'm laughing," Gray began, "because you're being funny." Gray was smiling and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't understand." She was being really cute, and that added to Gray's joy.

"Well," Gray paused for a second, trying to word his thoughts. "We're nearing our fifties, Juvi, and we're supposed to have some greys by now." Juvia opened her mouth to protest, but Gray continued, silencing her. "We have kids who are ready for marriage," Gray couldn't believe _he _was saying that. And he couldn't believe that he was saying what he was saying, "And soon after, hopefully, they'll have children too, and then we'll be grandparents, Juvia. What kind of grandparents would we be if we don't have some salt and pepper hair?" Gray gave Juvia that grin that she loved to see.

"So," Gray continued, "It's all right to grow old. And besides, now we've both got greying hair. This way, I won't feel lonely anymore." He chuckled to himself and then gave his girl a kiss on her forehead.

Juvia looked up at him confused. But then she suddenly smiled.

"Ellie will be here soon! I should make food!" Juvia broke from Gray's arms and walked into the kitchen.

Gray sighed.

_Ellie_.

He thought. Their youngest daughter who'd died years ago. But with her, Juvia had also died. And all that that was left of Juvia was a broken form with shattered memories. It was a miracle that she knew who Gray was today. And it was these miracles that kept Gray going on with a desire to fight. He was going to fight for Juvia.

"Juvia?" He called out to her.

She peeked out of the kitchen and her smiling face vanished. Her smile was replaced with confusion. Gray knew that she had already forgotten him.

"No matter how much you change," He told her, smiling once again for her sake, for _their_ sake, "My love for you will _never_ change"

**A/N: I sincerely hope this was better than the other two. And since I'm still new on tumblr, some follows would be deeply appreciated. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
